Let it be
by Elphyra
Summary: El sonido de la electricidad, todo que recorre en su cuerpo, la sangre que se electrocuta y su grito en la oscuridad. Abre los ojos. Pared contra pared, y en esta jaula del Capitolio se pide qué hace pensando en esto. En él. En Caesar Flickerman. —Reto. Slash. En "Sinsajo".


**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y este fic participa del Reto Especial de San Valentín "Pareja al Azar" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera".

* * *

**Otro reto, que ha sido para mí un suicidio.**

**Un Darius/Caesar Flickerman como si no tuviera nada más interesante a hacer, y encima con romance. He hecho todo lo que he podido, espero que nadie se traumatice y les aseguro que pronto voy a escribir sobre Darius y Lavinia sí o también. Es mi primer fanfiction sobre una pareja _slash_... no esperen una maravilla.**

**Cualquier opinión será bienvenida.**

* * *

**Let it be**

* * *

Quizá no tenía lengua porqué se la habían cortado. Quizá no podría decir nada, aunque de hacerlo tampoco sabrá qué decir. No sabe qué pensar, y tampoco qué hablar. Está malherido, muriéndose poco a poco.

¡Él es... un avox! ¿Qué sentido tiene que le torturen de esta manera? ¿Qué palabras podría decir? Se siente raro dentro de su propio cuerpo, cosa que nunca le había pasado antes.

Está sin estar. Y todo se mezcla en su mente. La señorita Everdeen... ¿Por qué le piden a él cosas de ella? ¿Por qué le dice que diga cosas de ella, si él nunca supo de la chica que ahora dicen que está en llamas?

Con los ojos cerrados oye los pasos acercarse...

El sonido de la electricidad, y un grito en la oscuridad. Lavinia. La chica. ¿Por qué tiene que hacer daño a cuantos ama? Decide ignorar este último pensamiento porqué sabe que es mentira. ¡Ha!

Que le hagan daño a él, si se atreven. El sonido de la electricidad, todo que recorre en su cuerpo, la sangre que se electrocuta y su grito en la oscuridad.

De cabeza a abajo tiene la sensación de no estar en su propio cuerpo. De cabeza a arriba tiene la sensación de no estar en su propia mente. ¡Qué raro, por favor!

La electricidad se detiene, ahora empieza lo otro...

Palabras, preguntas, gritos, golpes, cuchillos, sangre, dolor. Y mientras tanto, Darius perdido en los largos caminos de su mente, en lo más recóndito de su ser. En la memoria.

Si lo pudiera pensar de manera cuerda se quedaría sorprendido de saber que la memoria, algo que creyó sin valor alguno, sin utilidad alguna, ahora le estaba casi salvándole la vida.

Pero él no está cuerdo. Ojala estuviera loco. Tan loco como Annie, más loco que Cresta. Loco hasta el punto de tener una fuerza suicida capaz de hacer terminar toda esta locura. ¡Qué irónico! Estar loco para salir de una locura. Como estaba cuerdo cuando salió de la cordura.

El aire y las olores han cambiado, todo vuelve...

* * *

_La primera vez que lo vi llevaba el pelo azul. Él, como todos los habitantes del Capitolio que había tenido la desgracia de conocer, no se fijo en mi presencia porqué yo no era más que un mueble decorativo, que un esclavo utilizado, que una alma mutilada._

_Realmente, y sinceramente, yo tampoco me fijé en él. Pensé que sería uno de estos habitantes del Capitolio que pasaría por ahí. Pero sabía quién era, y de haberlo visto —de atreverme a levantar la mirada para verle el rostro— lo hubiera reconocido. Entonces era distinto, y sólo pensé que sería uno de los habitantes del Capitolio ricos que darían sus dineros para que los tributos, o uno de ellos, del distrito 12 salieran vivos de la Arena._

_No creía realmente que lo que hubiera hecho, y por lo que me habían castigado, estuviera mal. Sólo había querido salvar el pellejo al chico Hawthorne, por todo lo que había hecho en el Quemador. Por esto, cuando Haymitch pasó a mi lado con los invitados, levanté la mirada en un segundo de desafío._

_Y miré el pelo azul de Caesar Flickerman..._

* * *

Darius abre los ojos. Pared contra pared, y en esta jaula del Capitolio se pide qué hace pensando en esto. En él. Caesar Flickerman. ¡Si tiene setenta años, por Panem! Baja la mirada para descubrir su cuerpo mutilado, sangrando, rojo como su pelo. Como su vergüenza.

¿De qué te avergüenzas, Darius? De Caesar, de Panem, de ti. De los avox, y tú que eres uno de ellos. De los capitolinos, y tú enamorado de uno de ellos. De ti mismo, y tú avergonzado por boberías menores como el amor. El sonido de la electricidad, y un grito en la oscuridad. Johanna.

¿Qué es lo realmente importante, Darius? El pelirrojo no lo sabe, pero está seguro de una sola cosa. No saldrá de las jaulas del Capitolio, no saldrá de lo que le ha aprisionado, que es justamente a lo que sirvió.

Avoz de Panem, Agente de la Paz. Todo para nada...

Palabras, preguntas, gritos, golpes, cuchillos, sangre, dolor. Y esta vez sabe que no es él quién lo recibe. Tampoco fue él quién lo dio. Pasado y presente se mezclan dentro de Darius, a la espera de un futuro mejor. La muerte.

Los gemidos, Peeta a su lado. Ha vuelto vivo, de Caesar Flickerman. Y ya está, otra vez él. Azul, verde, amarillo, rojo, violeta. ¿Cuál es el verdadero color del pelo? Qué cosas más interesantes a pensar, a la espera de un futuro mejor. ¿Verdad, Darius?

Es su obsesión, su perdición, su locura. Caesar, Darius, Caesar... Cierra los ojos y lo vé, vestido de color violeta, rojo, amarillo, verde, azul. Abre los ojos y lo imagina, sonrisa de lado, ojos divertidos, posado altivo y la actitud perfecta.

¿Por qué lo están torturando y él piensa esto...?

* * *

_La siguiente vez que le vi ahí, aunque supe por las conversaciones que mantenía con Haymitch que no era la segunda vez, creo que fue cuando ambos nos damos realmente cuenta de la presencia del otro. Fue un breve ladeo de cabeza, seguramente imperceptible, mientras se iba a lo que supuestamente era el despacho de Abernathy._

_Pasaron un largo rato ahí dentro, aunque no sé muy bien qué debían hacer, en el tiempo en el que me puse a hacer mis tareas de esclavo del Capitolio. Cuando me acordé de él pensé que ya se había ido, pero no estaba Lavinia para pedírselo._

_Me sorprendió darme cuenta que quería volver a ver a Caesar Flickerman. ¿Por qué? Sólo quería que me viera, ver de qué color tenía realmente los ojos... Entonces él apareció. Intenté seguir con mi tarea de limpieza del piso ya impoluto cuando me di cuenta que él se había retrasado._

_Al levantar los ojos, vi que él me estaba mirando..._

* * *

"Darius, Darius, Darius". La voz de ellos, abre los ojos y los vé. Lo están despellejando vivo porqué no dice nada. ¡Hablar, él! Grita como si lo estuvieran matando (lo están haciendo), grita como gritó Gale Hawthorne pero se niega a pensar en ello.

Cierra los ojos. Y piensa. Recuerda la Pradera, añorada más allá de la verja, y piensa en la señorita Everdeen, que siempre llevaba la caza con un agujero al ojo. Cómo la flirteó delante los ojos de Hawthorne (qué delicia más secreta).

Y Caesar. ¿Cuál de los dos empezó? No se sabe, pero quizá fueron los dos. De pronto, el sonido de la electricidad, todo que recorre en su cuerpo, la sangre que se electrocuta y su grito que se repite en la oscuridad. Palabras, preguntas, gritos, golpes, cuchillos, sangre, dolor.

Y después, por fin, ha llegado el futuro mejor...

* * *

_La última cosa en la que pienso. El último recuerdo antes de morirme. Caesar Flickerman en el piso doce, pese a que Haymitch no le había llamado. Él mirando cómo Lavinia desaparecía de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna ni siquiera girarse a mirarnos. Caesar acercándose a mí, sin que le importara nada._

_Y yo quieto, como un estúpido, pidiéndome qué hacer. __Iba vestido de color amarillo, como si fuera un fuego incandescente —tal cuál Everdeen—, como mi pelo. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de esto antes? Caesar y su sonrisa tan distinta a la que presume en pantalla que casi me pareció foránea en su cara. _

_Delante por delante, y el mundo que no existe. Durante unos breves segundos pensé que no me importaba que fuera él, que tuviera setenta años... Fui yo el que me acerqué a él para terminar juntando nuestro labios. Decir lo contrario es una mentira. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que deseaba besarlo? No lo sé._

_Pero, como era de esperar, fue un beso sin lengua..._


End file.
